


Almost

by pinderwood (orphan_account)



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 17:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4675856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/pinderwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapters: Oneshot</p>
<p>Genre: Romance, Band Life</p>
<p>Characters/Pairings: Aoiha</p>
<p>Synopsis: Uruha, regretting having turned away at a moment so crucial, seeks some kind of compensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Almost

"Why? Why did I turn away?" Uruha thought angrily as he changed out of his sweat-soaked stage clothes.

The show had gone perfectly, everyone was in high spirits; in his opinion it would be one he'd think about every night before he went to bed for a long while. Not only because it was Tokyo Dome but because during the last part of the show, there was an incident.

Not technical troubles or a problem with anyone's playing, no, it was Aoi. The blond guitarist was still pondering what had caused the other man to do it, that kiss. Well, it wasn't a kiss but it was intended to be one, at least, to anyone who saw it happen. Was it because he was so high on adrenaline? It wasn't like Aoi to play around with his members onstage, especially since he had that insecurity about being thought of as gay. It was a complete mystery and Uruha wasn't sure why he was so angry, but there was something growing inside of him. Some form of regret or hatred for his bad timing as well as a hint of desire and longing for might have occurred. But what did he care anyway if it happened or not?

He sighed once he'd changed and joined the other guys in the green room where champagne was being handed out. He wished for once that they were drinking something stronger, champagne wouldn't take his mind off of these questions.

Being a man who didn't like leaving work undone or (in this case) questions unanswered, he decided to take a head-on approach. Putting on a grin, he walked over to Aoi with swagger, easily done since he was admittedly still excited from the performance. His older band mate had just finished talking with a staff member, a girl, who Uruha couldn't help but notice had a blush on her cheeks after she'd finished speaking to Aoi. Was he flirting with her? A wave of jealousy hit the younger man, making his confusion grow once more. Shaking it off, he extended his arm to Aoi, who did the same and they shook.

"Great job out there...I couldn't have asked for a better partner in crime." Uruha said casually, though with sincerity, his smile still present.

"Same to you, you looked great, played great.." The raven haired guitarist said with a smile he rarely wore, lifting one of his finely plucked eyebrows. "Unexpected of you.. to cry in the end, but I guess we all did so I can't really tease you about it.." He chuckled.

"Tokyo Dome, man.... You think I would be frozen still when we've accomplished so much?" He then used Aoi's use of the word 'unexpected' to ask the burning question. "By the way...what got into you? For a second I thought we would be married again.." He referenced what Aoi had said the last time there was a kiss onstage, adding a teasing look to make it seem as though he wasn't dying to find out, which of course, he was.

"Ah..that. Well...you just...looked so cute I couldn't resist?" Aoi got him back by also mocking what Uruha had said about their kiss three years ago. The blond couldn't respond for a bit, stunned by how hard he was blushing and at how smooth that response was. He would not allow himself to lose this battle of wits, or whatever it was.

"Well, looks like you missed this time, so we're one-nil. You lose the kissing contest.." He hoped his nerves weren't too obvious.

"I..didn't know it was a contest. But in that case...I guess I can't let myself fall behind then, hm?" He smirked, making Uruha turn even redder because of what those words implied.

"Oh..?"

"How about we make it even tonight? Come by my hotel room a around midnight, I'll be expecting you.."

Uruha's jaw just about dropped. What the hell was happening? Something inside of him told him Aoi was playing around, he was only teasing, but what if he really came to his room at midnight? He might just be crazy enough to do it.

 

 

\---------------------

 

That night back at the hotel, Uruha paced around his room. Not being able to sleep though he was tired, he remained awake because of what happened after the show. It was a minute to midnight. He could do it, he could just go and get laughed at by Aoi, who would tell the other members which in turn would make the lead guitarist the joke of the century. But the unexplained desire to find out whatever it was he was looking for made him think twice.

"Fine. I'm going." He sighed decisively and left his room.

Aoi's door was left slightly ajar, as if he really was waiting for him. Again the paranoia took over. He probably had a camera in there and was waiting for the star of his prank to be caught on it. Taking a deep breath, the blond hesitantly peeked through the door to see Aoi lounging on his bed and watching tv, an empty spot right next to him which created the impression that it was reserved for the lead guitarist.

"Oh hey, Ruha." Aoi smiled and waved him over, telling him he could come inside.

The other man took a moment to move again, as if he was too in shock, though he eventually joined Aoi in bed. He sat on the edge, not daring to get any closer.

"Have some~" Aoi offered a handful of sweet candies to Uruha, who took one and popped it into his mouth, making himself more at home since this meeting of theirs had been innocent enough so far.

"They're supposed to make your breath smell like strawberries. Not like the aftertaste but like actual strawberries..let me smell to see if they work?"

So this would be the turning point, Uruha thought alongside contemplating whether or not to actually do what Aoi had asked. In the end he sucked on the candy some more and leaned towards the other man, huffing softly so he could smell.

"Hm..there's something there but have another, just to make it a little stronger." He suddenly took one of the candies and hand-fed it to the younger man, though he wouldn't remove his fingers from his mouth until Uruha closed his lips around them and started on the candy.

Unfazed, Aoi pulled his finger back, now marginally glistening with saliva. The sight of that made Uruha nearly swallow the candy whole and choke. What was the raven haired planning? If it was an innocent kiss, this was far from it. The older had smiled softly and wouldn't turn his gaze away from his shocked friend.

When Uruha finished the candy under the unwavering watch of his bandmate, he opened his mouth once more and breathed out.

"Hm...so they really do work." Aoi nodded approvingly. "I guess now is as good a time as any to even the scores, hm? Especially now that you've got that nicely scented breath."

Uruha was confused, he didn't know whether to prepare for what was to come, if it came at all, or if he should be wondering about the state of his breath before the candies. He didn't have time to decide though, because a pair of full lips were pressed against his own in that very second. It felt just like a regular kiss, only it was special since it was a man, and it was Aoi. It ended about as fast as it began and Uruha found himself wanting more.

"Now we're even." Aoi smirked and leaned back into his pillow.

"No we're not." The blond felt a burst of confidence and pulled Aoi back into another kiss. "I'm still in the lead by one." He returned a similar smirk, though it was much more evil.

Aoi, catching on, chuckled and kissed him once again, putting them at a tie once more. The rest of the night was spent changing then evening the score again and again. They had lost track of the points by now. Giggles and moans filled the silence. Uruha wondered how many points each piece of discarded clothing counted for, or for that matter, parts Aoi's body that he put his lips on. They fell asleep in each other's arms, a smell of strawberries and something else lingering.

 

Needless to say, Uruha found his answer.

**Author's Note:**

> [Thanks for reading...]


End file.
